


White Roses, Black Ashes

by Crab_Cake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Clowns, Nightmare, Other, People Burning, Semi-Graphic Burning, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Cake/pseuds/Crab_Cake
Summary: Just a nightmare I keep having and want to get rid of.





	White Roses, Black Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any spelling errors let me know.

A boy is dressed in all white formal wear. It's silent except for the tapping of his parents shoes as they walk toward him. Both blonde with dark brown eyes. The boy had rich black hair and peircing blue eyes. He was pale and had soft freckles sprinkled over his skin.  
He welcomed his parents silently with a smile and took both of their hands and headed down a long ornate hallway to a lone door at the end. Only to enter a new hallway only it was made of cloth, circus music and laughter could easily be heard through the canvas tent hallway.

Their steps were muffled by the abnormally bright green grass, as they got closer to a ticket booth. A clown stood behind it, the big grin on his face seemed to natural to be real. No words were exchanged as the boys parents payed for the three of them and handed a small bag made of cheese cloth. Inside where White Rose petals. The currency for the event taking place.  
He looked around and tugged his parents to a carriage ride. It had horses connected to a carriage and a lady in red leading the horses. A thick veil of red was connected to her hat. The red attire and her dark hair that was pinned up in a bun seemed out of place amongst all the pale men women and children with blond hair and varied eye colours. His parents paid for the ride in the amount of needed petals and they got in the open carriage. The laughter rang out and the music carried on.

However at about halfway the woman stopped the horses and turned to the boy. She lifted her veil and a smooth featureless face tore open into a bloody grin, the laughter and music turning into screams and chaos. Fire had bloomed around the event, leaving stalls unattended, clowns seemingly call at this uneffected by the fire. People screaming to be let out as the doors had been locked and the canvas wasn't tearing or letting people through. The boy only then noticed he ran off without his parents. He looked around in a panic. He tried to retrace his steps and still had no luck. After a final attempt, he found them, screaming and writhing with ago y as they burned, boils and blister forming on their skin. Their faces unrecognizable from the damage. The boy screamed and ran, anywhere he could, trying to flee the flaming prison, his fleeing feet bringing him right back to the Lady in Red. He looked up and saw her smile a bloody, wicked smile. Her lips uneven and her teeth sharp. The fear filled boy tried to back away, however instead of everything getting brighter from the flamed the world became dark.


End file.
